A Picture Spies A Thousand Lies
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Because I'm the Spy, that's Why'. Five years after graduation Zach and Cammie are back to find Zach's dad. An engagement, bugs, a double agent, a car chase, COC action and an awkward encounter with an ex. "Since when is my smirk stupid?"-Z. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I'm back! **

**This is the sequel to 'Because I'm the Spy, that's Why' (it may help to read **'Because I'm the Spy, that's Why' first but you might be able to pick up on what happened) ****

******Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Ally Carter so I obviously don't own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Cammie POV<strong>

As I walked back through CIA headquarters a round of applause greeted me. I flipped back the blonde hair that belonged to my latest cover and took out my brown contacts, leaving my sparking eyes to dazzle everyone.

"Agent Morgan-Gallagher welcome back." The director of the CIA held out his hand to mine and I shook it proudly. My last mission was one of my most successful, as long a 'successful' means that it didn't take very long. As I looked past the director I could see a tall figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Excuse me sir." I walked past the director and joined the man in the doorway. Over the past five years he had grown out of the confused boy and into the man before me who still had the same smirk, emerald green eyes and ruffled back hair.

"Welcome back Gallagher Girl."

"Thanks Blackthorne boy, it's good to be back."

"What ever happened to man?" Zach smirked

"What ever happened to woman?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

I took Zach's hand and we walked through the hall lined with offices and into my empty office. I haven't been round here for over four months; a thin layer of dust covered everything. The pictures of Bex, Liz, Macey and I at graduation stood proud on the desk and even the picture of my mum and dad smiling after being reunited after so many years gleamed through the dust. I circled both my hands around Zach's neck and pulled him closer to me, pushing our lips together. However our kiss was short because no one other than Bex Baxter strode through the door followed by Liz and Jonas in white lab coats, Macey the super stylist –senators daughter-cosmetic billionaire- spy and Grant still looking like Brat Pitt's body double only hotter (don't worry I don't fancy Grant, never get between Bex and an OOD (Object of Desire) if you know what's good for you).

"Welcome back Cam." Said Macey, Bex and Liz at the same time. They managed to hug me despite Zach still wanting his moment.

"How was Italy? Is the food really as good as it's supposed to be?" Asked Bex.

"Like you don't already know Bex, I did hear about you and Grant's little holiday to Greece, you were just around the corner." I replied playfully. Bex blushed and was quickly pushed away by an overexcited Liz.

"Guess what!"

"What?" _Com__'__n __what __else __was __I __supposed __to __say?_

"Jonas and I are engaged!" Liz held up her hand to show a ring circling her middle finger. It was gold with and studded with diamonds.

"Congratulations Lizzie!" I gave Liz a huge hug and went over to Jonas and gave him a hug too. Jonas pecked Liz lightly on the lips before grasping her hand in his. Liz was always going to be the first one out of all of us to get married, it was just a matter of time before Jonas plucked up the courage and asked her.

"So Macey I hear Preston is secretly in love with one of his secret service agents."

"Oh and where would you hear a rumour like that Cammie?" Asked Macey, the playful look on her face revealed she was lying; it didn't take a spy to figure that out. I smiled at her again and turned to face Bex, who was kissing Grant full on.

"Ahem, may I remind you that Liz did upgrade the cameras to 360 vision." Grant and Bex immediately broke apart and Bex gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Bex…. can't…. breathe." She let me go, but not before Grant got his hug. "Alright you've all had your hugs go out." I shooed everyone except Zach out. He was leaning against my desk the picture of us at the sophomore dance in his hands.

He sighed and said, "The game sure did change Gallagher Girl." He circled his arms around my waist and we began swaying around my office. Everything spun as Zach dipped me a kissed me. My mind flashed back to when he left Gallagher after exchange.

"Right where's Macey? I don't like being a blonde."

"I think you make blonde work." Zach sarcastically replied,

"Ha ha Zach." I pulled myself up and skipped out of the door. Had I stayed a second longer I would have seen the serious expression on Zach's face, and the sadness behind his eyes.

"Alright you are all done Cammie." Macey had rinsed all of the dye out of my hair leaving my natural brown waves behind.

"Thanks Macey. It's such a relief to be home." I wrapped a towel around my hair and walked out of my bathroom into the living room of my apartment. I plonked down on the couch; not caring that I was still half wet or that I was wearing my trashiest pair of trackies and an old Gallagher sweatshirt. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of D.C.

"Cam what happened in Italy?" I broke out of my daydream and back into reality as my heart started racing.

"Can we not talk about this? I just got home and I'm tired and…"

"Don't lie to me Cameron. What happened?"

"I was almost killed Macey. I know that that has happened heaps of time but this time something clicked. I need a break." Macey slunk back onto the couch opposite me.

"I think I know just who can give you that opportunity, and he's standing right outside. I'll leave you to it." Macey picked up her handbag and let Zach in through the door.

"How'd you know I was there?" I heard Zach ask Macey.

"Instinct." Replied Macey softly as she closed the door behind her. Zach walked into the living room, his hands in his pockets and hair slightly damp from the rain. He slipped next to me and I rested my head on his shoulders. He unwound the towel from my head and took my hands in his.

"Come away with me Cam. We always said we would do this and now is the perfect time."

"Zach what are you talking about?"

"I want to find my father." I swear my heart stopped. He wants ME to help him find his father.

"Of course Zach, I'll come with you." Zach took me by my shoulders, ignoring my wet hair tickling his hands and he leaned in and kissed me. His lips brushed lightly against mine and I felt his warm breath on my face.

"I love you Cammie." _Not __Gallagher __Girl, __not __Cams__ … __Cammie._

"I love you Zach."

"So how'd it go with Zach last night?" Asked Macey, her stiletto heels were clicking against the marble floors as we walked to the secret entrance to CIA headquarters.

"If you are going to ask if we did it," I put air commas around 'it', "then your answer is no Macey." Macey sighed and winked at the agent sitting behind a desk. "Macey," I scolded, "what would Preston say?"

"Calm down Cam, I only need a little favour from him."

I stopped Macey and looked her playfully in the eye, "What?" Macey knew there was no use in lying to me (come on CIA legacy here) so she told me the truth straight up.

"Ok I want to bug Preston." My chin almost literally hit the floor, Macey – the boy-man-honey potting-expert wanted to bug her boyfriend?

"Since when did this happen?"

"You know just extra protection you know, it's almost been 7 years since the accident in Boston and maybe having him think that someone still might be after him gives me a romantic edge."

I sighed and turned my head, unfortunately I am a spy and I'm trained to notice everything, including my boyfriend sneaking into his office. I bid goodbye to Macey and followed Zach into his office. He was standing looking at a photo. The edges were curling over and the colours were faded but I could still make out the smiling boy missing his two front teeth, the woman with the emerald green eyes that both excited me and haunted me and the man whom Zach clearly got most of his features from, especially his messy black hair.

"Is that your dad?" I asked putting one arm around Zach's shoulders.

"Yea." Zach replied.

"You have his messy hair." Zach almost laughed. "We will find him Zach. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews - they keep a writer inspired! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to everyone who read (and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed!) I got a lot of Favourite Story/Author Alerts and Adds for this story and a couple of reviews on my other stories as well which was really nice. I'll stop blabbering and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls...they are Ally Carter's **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Cammie POV<strong>

Paperwork.

The worst thing about missions is all the paperwork you have to do during them and after them. I know how important paperwork is, but you can't help but think, "This is boring." (Whoops! I think I might have said that out loud!). Of course I knew I was alone but Bex must think that I have gotten sloppy (I spotted the camera in my lamp 17 minutes 46 seconds ago), after all I was away for over four months but it was a mission, I'm anything but rusty.

"Bex! Get your but in here! I know you're listening." The next second Bex swung through the door and plonked herself in a swirly chair across from my desk.

"You know me to well Cam." I swivelled round and put what I had been working on in my filing cabinet when I heard a _click-click _and the sound of someone taking weight off a chair. I turned around and Bex had a gun pointed at me. I raised my hands above my head and said sternly,

"Bex what are you doing? Stop playing around. This isn't a joke."

Bex replied robotically, "I know this isn't a joke Cameron, this is real."

Bex put her other hand on the gun but before she could pull the trigger I ducked and the bullet shot through the window. The glass shattered all over me. I covered my face and crawled under the desk, stuck out my leg and tripped over Bex who was off balance from the shot. I got up and kicked the gun away from Bex. I flipped Bex onto her stomach and pinned her down. People were already looking in, having heard the gunshot and the looks on their faces said everything. _Why __are __they __fighting? __They __are __best __friends._

"Get handcuffs, Bex isn't herself." Three agents ran off in search of handcuffs when another two took Bex for me. I stumbled out of my office, trying to pull shards of glass out of my hair. Zach and Grant came running round the corner.

"Cammie what happened?" Exclaimed Zach.

"Where's Bex?" Asked Grant, he was trying to see past me.

I turned on Grant and asked, "Has Bex done anything weird lately? Seen anyone? Eaten anything?"

"Not that I can think of why? What happened?"

He pushed past me just in time to see Bex being lead out of my office. She was fighting the agents holding her; the woman I was looking at was not my best friend. I walked back into my office and picked up the gun and cartridge that Bex had fired. The bullet was probably buried in the marble stonework of the building next to this one. The glass was sprayed across the floor, I looked for any clue to see why Bex would have tried to kill me but the only lead I had was the camera. I twirled it round in my hand when something engraved in the side caught my eye.

"Zach," I said, fear clear in my voice, "look at this." I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked at the familiar insignia carved into the camera. I have seen that insignia only a handful of times in my life and I hoped never to see it again, unfortunately the C.O.C isn't that easy to get rid of.

"Can you trace the signal?" I asked Liz. Liz had the camera plugged into her computer, she was check what it had seen and where it was sending the footage.

"I'm sorry Cammie I can't find anything, it's like it was just turned off and completely wiped. There isn't even a memory card or anything like that in it." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Why plant a bug if you can't even see or hear what intel it gathers?"

"I have no idea." Liz looked up at me and sighed, "You still have glass in your hair." I put my fingers through my hair, pulling out more fragments of glass. Zach was in the next room over talking to Jonas.

"So when did Jonas propose?" Liz, obviously happy to change subject, piped up and got an excited look in her eye. A look as if she were daydreaming about something exciting but then her daydream came true.

"He hid the ring in a hard drive we were working on. Oh! It was so romantic. He had been so fidgety the whole time and when he got down on one knee I almost fell off my seat!" She squealed.

I smiled a giggled along with her, at the back of my mind the picture of Bex with a gun pointed at me still stirred. Macey burst into Liz's office and demanded to know what happened.

Macey stormed through the door, her stiletto heels adding to the dramatic entrance, and demanded. "What happened? Are you ok? Where is Bex? I swear once I get my hands on her she will wish she fought me in P&E for the intense training." Macey kept muttering threats under her breath (in German, Japanese and Italian) before I finally managed to yell loud enough to get through all of her thoughts.

"MACEY! Stop! Bex is not herself, why would she try to kill me? And besides Bex would never, ever be with _them_."

"Wait it was _them?_ As in…"

"The Circle of Cavan." Zach said as he walked into the room, followed by Jonas and Grant.

"I thought you guys took them down." Said Grant.

"Not fully. Taking down a terrorist group centuries in the making in 5 years is harder than it sounds." There was no sarcasm or hint of fun in Zach's words.

"So what do we do?" Asked Liz, "We can't just leave Bex to be used by them."

"True. But we do have to figure out why she did it in the first place, it definitely wasn't of her own will." I replied. I was half listening to Macey who was muttering some very un-ladylike things under her breath in German (Madame Dabney would not have been pleased). "Halt die Klappe Plappermaul." I scolded. (**A/N:** Translation "Shut up blabbermouth.") "We will get Bex back to normal, but all we can do now is hope that she snaps out of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are really appreciated! Is the grammar ok for this? Just asking 'cause I always miss something when I edit. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chpter is dedicated to Poseidon and Erin, who both reviewed this chapter. Erin because you reviewed I'm going to assume that you didn't kill Britni and I don't need to buy oreos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Cammie POV<strong>

"Can I see her? Bex, I mean, Agent Rebecca Baxter?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Agent Morgan-Gallagher but Agent Baxter isn't in a good condition to talk." The agents said from behind a pane of 6 inch thick bulletproof glass. "If it helps anything at all Cammie the doctors have found a microchip implanted behind her ear. A needle was put into her head and we think she was at the mercy of electrical currents telling her what to do."

"Thanks." I sighed. My feet dragged across the floor as I trudged down the hall. I followed my feet, going nowhere in particular. I found myself outside Grant's office. His door was closed and locked. I softly knocked the door twice. From inside I heard a Grant pacing. He unlocked the door.

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" Grant didn't sound at all like himself. There were bags under his eyes; I'm guessing he didn't sleeping last night.

"It's about Bex. It definitely wasn't her. They planted some microchip behind her ear that allowed them to control her." Grant suddenly perked up. He lifted me up and swung me around.

"I love you like a little sis Cam. You know that!"

"Yes Grant…breathe"

"Sorry." Grant put me down and I smoothed out my skirt.

"I have to go." Grant immediately looked disappointed. "Paperwork." I sighed.

Grant nodded and quickly asked, "Are you going away again? With Zach?"

"How did you know?"

"Cammie, Zach was my roommate the whole time he actually stayed in Blackthorne. I know when he is planning something."

"Yeah. We're taking some time off. It's good to have a break."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't get shot this time."

I caught a taxi to a couple of blocks away from Zach's apartment and walked the rest of the way. I had to make sure that I wasn't being tailed. As soon as I knocked on Zach's door he opened it. I shrugged off my reversible trench coat and sat down on Zach's couch. Most of the furniture in his apartment was black and the whole place was spotless.

"Something tells me it wasn't the maid that cleaned up here. You know the offer to quit the CIA and go into the cleaning business still stands." Zach laughed and picked up a small cardboard box and set it on the table.

"This is what was his, or has something to do with him." Alexander Goode's journal was on the top of the box. There was a photo album with heaps of pictures of him, Cassandra and Zach. There was an old school yearbook as well. It was from Nebraska High. Of course I knew that Alexander Goode went there, my dad went to school there as well but Zach blew up the place in senior year. I started flicking through the yearbook. There was a whole section (17 pages) devoted to the Nebraska/ Blackthorne exchange. There were a few pictures that had a younger Joseph Solomon in them but most of them were of so many boys that it was hard to pick out who exactly you were looking for.

"To track a fox you start at its den." I whispered.

"What?"

"Just something an arrogant old teacher told me."

"Townsend?"

"Townsend. Maybe we should take that 'advice' though, if you can even call it advice. Since Nebraska High is gone maybe we should start at Gallagher with your mother." Zach looked up at me when I mentioned Gallagher.

"I think that's a good idea but I don't think you are going to like what we find."

"Why?"

"Because our mothers are the same age they would have been in the same year at school." I honestly haven't even considered that. That _she _might have been friends with my mum.

"Maybe Zach but that doesn't mean that they were friends."

"But don't forget that the Circle recruits young. She was only sixteen."

Sixteen. Sixteen. _Sixteen_. _Joseph Solomon was recruited at sixteen. _She_ was recruited at sixteen. Dad knew about them at sixteen. They were chasing me at sixteen. _I'm glad I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm glad that I jumped over the waterfall instead of going with Cassandra. It has been only sixteen days since I came back from my last mission, but I'm a spy, it was never going to be long before I was back in danger.

A soft knock echoed through my office, despite me being here over two weeks dust was still on the bookcase and the room just didn't feel as if it had had life in it for ages. Bex was standing in the doorway, her hands clasped in front of her and her caramel eyes made contact with mine.

"Can I come in?" Bex asked. Her voice sounded weak and she made no attempt to hide the sound of regret. I slowly stood up, my palms pressing down on the top of the desk.

"Sure." Bex cautiously walked towards my desk and I met her just in front of it. I pulled Bex into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I swear if I ever get my hands on the circle…"

"It's ok Bex." Bex stopped babbling and looked at me. "I'm going away. I promised Zach that we would find Alex."

"Is he alive? Alex I mean."

"I don't know."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Don't get shot this time." We said simultaneously.

"How did you know?" Bex asked.

"Grant made me promise the exact same thing. Speaking of Grant." I pointed to the figure lurking in the doorway. Bex turned around and jumped into Grant's arms, happy to be herself again. But of course the threat still hung around and the looming uprising of the circle.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Zach and Cammie get on the road! (and we learn why Zach can't be trusted with a map)<strong>

**I would love to hear your feedback. I know people are reading and it would mean a lot to me if you told me your thoughts in a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators (I love your name!), fizzy-wizzy-oringina (thanks for reviewing again!) and FlamingRain (I like your profile picture) for reviewing Chapter 3. **

**Thank you for all the story alerts/favourtie story/author alerts/ favourite author subscriptions! You readers are amazing! **

**I will probably update on saturday (or friday) this week cause I'm going away with friends for a few days :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?...I do not own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Cammie POV<strong>

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"Honestly Zach is that really a question?"

Driving to Roseville from Washington shouldn't take very long, especially when there is a spy driving and another one navigating, but not when that spy with the map is Zachary Goode. Not when the geography you learnt was to find the best way to hike into the Himalayas without being seen from the air and instead of learning how to read a street directory.

"Told you we should of taken the third right and not the second left. I'm just going to call Liz."

Zach began to object, "But -" I gave him the death stare and called Liz (yet another phone I wasn't supposed to have, Zach snuck a mobile to London five years ago so I can sneak one to Roseville).

"Cammie? What happened? You didn't get kidnapped did you?" Piped Liz.

"No Liz. You think we got kidnapped, thanks for the show of faith." I ranted, "Actually we are lost. Someone" I turned and glared at Zach, "forgot the directions to the Gallagher Academy."

Liz squeaked, "Give me two seconds. DO NOT count them literally!" I had already started to count… "Ok I've found you. Do a u-turn and take the first left, on your way there it would have been the third right."

I put my hand over the speaker and whispered to Zach. "Told you so." Zach pulled a face and looked out the window.

I put Liz on speaker and gave to phone to Zach for him hold so that Liz could keep giving me directions. We eventually made it into the middle of Roseville. "Thanks Liz, I'll take it from here."

"Say hi to Mrs Morgan for me!" I hung up and looked out the window, staring at the town where I had my first kiss, my first cove ops drill with Mr Solomon and where I graduated.

"Is that a Gallagher van?" Zach said curiously. I followed his line of sight and sure enough there was a 'civilian' van with the Gallagher Academy logo on the side.

"Want to pop in and see Mr S?" I asked.

Zach smirked and parked the car in the pharmacy car park. I sat and stared into the pharmacy window, catching no glimpse of who was inside.

"Cammie, you ok?" Zach asked.

"Fine." I replied. "Let's go find Mr S."

It didn't take long to find the Gallagher girls in Roseville, considering they were still in their school uniforms they stood out like sore thumbs (how we ever stayed hidden I have no idea). Zach and I observed the class; they seemed to be playing tag.

"Want to play? For old times' sake." I asked.

"Sure." Zach smirked. "First one to get the coin to Mr Solomon wins."

I snuck into the little pavement traffic and tailed one of the girls who appeared to be looking for someone with a coin. As soon as I caught a glimpse of the coin I made my move to grab it. I walked beside the girl and pretended to be in a rush to get past her. I brushed passed her hand and slipped the coin the girls were chasing into my hand and replaced it with an Australian 20 cent coin.

Now to find Mr Solomon.

I kept looking round for Mr S; the girls were still playing tag with the wrong coin. A man in dark shades was sitting outside a café sipping his coffee occasionally moving his lips, as if he was talking to someone who wasn't there. I sat down in the chair across from him and popped the coin in his cup of coffee.

"They are good Joe. But I'm better." I stated, observing the growing smile of the man sitting across from me.

"Welcome back to Roseville Miss Morgan." Joe said.

"It's Agent Morgan-Gallagher now, or did you already forget?" I reminded. Mr Solomon laughed and fished the coin out of his coffee.

"Would you like to do the honours?" He handed me the top button that had been on his jacket. I spoke into the comms unit.

"Girls this is Chameleon, return back to the van. You have been compromised."

The sound of whispering teenage girls came over the comms all of them asking, "It is really her? The Chameleon? Mrs Morgan's daughter?" I handed the comms/button to Mr Solomon and began to walk with him to the Gallagher Academy van.

"So how are things?" I asked.

"Busy as normal." Joe started, "Your mother seems a lot happier now that your father is working at Gallagher."

"She would be happy and even happier that I'm stopping by."

"Somehow I have the feeling that you didn't come alone." Joe hinted. "Is Miss Baxter with you?"

"No, but I am." Zach joined us, he had been tailing a Gallagher Girl who had gotten a bit lost and had a bit of trouble with her comms unit.

"Mr Goode good to see you again."

"Joe, it's just Zach. You sound like Mr Morgan when he was Dr Steve." Laughed Zach. "Excellent!" He mocked.

"I see you still have your sense of humour Zach." Laughed Joe.

"And that stupid smirk." I added.

"Since when is my smirk stupid?" Asked Zach.

""Since I won our little competition two minutes ago. (It was 2 minutes 7 seconds but you get the idea) What's my prize?"

"I don't believe we ever set a prize for the winner." Zach replied. I smirked at Zach. Yet again copying his signature smirk.

"Oi! That's my smirk!"

"Remember I stole it when I became your girlfriend." I said playfully.

Zach went to drive the van to the Academy, while Mr Solomon and I went back to the Gallagher Academy with the sophomore class in the Gallagher van.

As Mr Solomon climbed into the van one of the girls immediately began to ask, "Mr Solomon, how where we compromised? There weren't any agents in the field."

"Miss Stevens let me explain." The girl who had asked how they were compromised had the last name Stevens.

"Ladies the point of this exercise was to practise a successful brush pass, however there was a slight change of plan. Two agents were in the field that none of you spotted and they successfully managed to interrupt the exercise."

"But Mr S, we still have the coin."

"Check again Miss Temby." The girl who I only knew as 'Miss Temby' turned the coin over in her hand to discover it wasn't the coin she thought it was, but an Australian 20 cents piece.

"But…but..." She stammered.

"Ladies may I introduce Agent Morgan-Gallagher more commonly known on communications units as 'Chameleon'." I opened the door and jumped into the van.

"Hello girls. Nice to meet all of you." I held my hand out and shook all of the girls' hands in a manner that Madame Dabney would be proud of.

The girls seemed to be in shock. They looked at me the same way that the whole school had looked at Abby when she was Macey's protection detail. They looked at me like I was a legend, someone they all wanted to be.

I turned to Mr Solomon and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! If you have any questions feel free to pm me or ask in a review. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter! Thanks to SnixX321, Complete Chocoholic, fizzy-wizzy-oringina, FlamingRain (I think you can be addicted to animals, I'm addicted to Peanut M'n'M's at the moment) and RoyalCrown29 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cammie POV<strong>

As we pulled through the security gates all of the girls were still speechless.

"Hey Cammie!" Called Bubblegum guard from the security booth, I never did learn his name.

"Hello." I replied.

"Welcome back." Yelled Bubblegum guard, he was chomping on a piece of gum, which smelled strongly of mint. Zach drove up behind us in Liz's van. Mr Solomon drove the van round to the front door and the freshman classes filed out of the van and back into the mansion. Zach pulled up the van behind us, the tires crunching on the gravel road.

I climbed out of the van and stood on the doorstep of my old school. Zach came up behind me as I walked up the concrete steps and through the grand oak doors into the main foyer.

Girls of all ages were running around trying to get to classes on time. My mum and dad were talking about something when they were coming down the stairs. As soon as they saw me they stopped and immediately expected a hug.

"Cammie" Mum said opening her arms wide.

I ran to her and gave her a huge hug; the smile on my face was huge. I began laughing I was so happy. Dad turned around and wrapped me into a bear hug. Mum and Dad turned around a shook Zach's hand.

"Mr Morgan." Zach said as he shook my Dad's hand.

"Zachary, I've known you for quite a while, you should know it's just Matt." Dad smiled.

"So why are you here? I have a feeling that this isn't just for social reasons." Mum asked.

"Actually we are looking for something, someone in particular." Zach explained.

"And who might that be?" Mum asked.

"Cassandra Goode." I whispered.

"Follow me." Mum turned and walked back up the stairs. Zach and I followed her while Dad went to the painting that concealed the entrance to the sublevels.

I must admit I tried not to count the number of passageways we passed but I may have counted them (8) and the number of times I had snuck down the passageways (countless) and the number of passageways sealed up as part of the Gallagher Academy's security upgrade (7, they missed the one behind the display of writing techniques).

As we reached Mum's office I was surprised to find that it hadn't changed very much. The photos on her desk would have been the things that had changed the most. The picture of us outside the Kremlin in Russia was replaced with one of her, Dad and me at senior graduation. Most of the books were the same like _The History of Espionage: Third Edition _and _Handheld Guns and Where to Hide Them. _The burn bag sat in the corner of the room, if anyone outside the Gallagher Alumni and Students were to learn what was in that burn bag then our whole operation would be compromised, and as you might guess that would be worse than bad. Zach and I sat down on the old leather couch that was up against the wall while Mum sat behind her desk.

"What do you want to know about Cassandra?" She spoke not as my mother or headmistress but as a fellow agent with information.

"Everything, from the day you met her 'till now."

"I'm guessing you found out about us being the same age, and knowing you Cameron you would guess that we were at school together." She sighed and tapped her fingernails on the desk. "It was the graduating class of 1981. Cassandra and I were good friends, not as close as you, Bex, Liz and Macey but close.

"We were in the same year and same classes. She wasn't always Cassandra Goode; Goode was Alex's last name. Back in school she was Cassandra Rowts, her codename was Copper Curls because she had natural red curly hair.

"She was on the Cove Ops track, with me and we were in Buckingham's class, Buckingham was new to the school then. She was very good, we all were but one summer I didn't hear anything from her, no cut out or dead letter drop. The next term she took notes on everything about the Gallagher Academy and its staff. She seemed a lot more secretive and seductive that term. I knew that she was invited to spend winter break in Paris, but she refused and no one heard from her those holidays either.

"In junior year we met the boys from Nebraska 'Spy' High and she met Alex and I met Matthew and we both fell in love. I didn't know this at the time but the boys at Nebraska had already met the boys at Blackthorne, including Joe. Cassandra had met Joe and they were both with the circle.

"A few months later we graduated. We were both CIA. She was still seeing Alex and not long after her first mission she and Alex got married. Matt and I got married three years after we graduated, Cassandra didn't come to the wedding she was on a mission in London. For years I didn't hear anything from her.

"Cammie, you were six years old when I heard what happened. Cassandra had finally come out about being with the circle after 10 years since joining. Alex disappeared. Matt and Joe spent years trying to find him and take down the circle but then Matt went MIA.

"I heard nothing about her after that until Mr Goode here showed up at exchange. Then she started popping up everywhere, the rooftop in Boston, Blackthorne and the COC base in London. That's all I know."

Zach and I took a moment to take everything in.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked Zach.

"We need more information. There isn't enough to track him." Zach replied.

"Wait who are you looking for?" Mum questioned.

"Alexander Goode."

"Then why are you asking about Cassandra?"

"Because someone blew up Nebraska" I began. Zach looked away as if he was pretending to look for who blew up Nebraska, when really he knows he blew it up. "And we need information."

"So the real question you are asking is…"

"Where is Alexander Goode?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a bit of a filler but the story of Cassandra Goode plays a bit part in this story..so yea. <strong>

**I've almost finished writing 'A Picture Spies A Thousand Lies'! I'm thinking once I finish this fanfic I will either continue writing 'Look Before You Lie' or "Josh and ...Jonas Abrams?' Which would you prefer? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to SnixX321, Jennyandres1 and Mary Kenson (you could be right but I suppose I'm going to blame traffic) for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't own the Gallagher Girls. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Cammie POV<strong>

**Covert Operations Report**

**Agents Morgan-Gallagher and Goode (hereby known as The Operatives) visited the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Roseville, Virginia in hope of getting information regarding Alexander (hereby known as The Subject) and Cassandra Goode. No main leads to finding The Subject were found. The Operatives will stay at the Gallagher Academy until information comes forward about The Subject. **

"Zach it isn't like you haven't stayed here before." I grabbed his hand and started jogging down the halls of the Gallagher Academy. Zach twirled me around.

"I know but that was years ago. On an exchange!" He exclaimed.

"Oh calm down Zach, it's great to be back here. It's like I'm home!" I stopped dancing around and turned to face Zach, "I am home."

Eventually I found our room. All I can say is that Zach is feeling unlucky that my mother is the headmistress. There were two single beds on different sides of the room separated by a dressing partition. Zach threw his travel bag onto his bed while I pushed mine underneath my bed. The window next to my bed looked out over the manicured lacrosse field (the helicopter is kept under it) and in the distance the P and E barn looked as if it had been given a new coat of paint, strawberry red I'm guessing. I started towards the door; Zach was lying down on his back, his hands folded behind his head_. 'He won't need me for an hour or two.'_ I thought. I slipped out the door and into the hallway, eager to explore the place that I had explored countless times but never found everything.

I found myself outside the door to the suite I used to share with Liz, Bex and Macey. No one was around and all of the girls were at classes so I slipped in the door to take a look around.

The room had changed. There weren't laptops and comms units or clothes and make up that was only legal in Europe strewn all over the place. Instead there were school books stacked next to bedside tables with pages of notes sticking out of them, posters of boy bands stuck to the back of the door and several stacks of colourful CD's next to a pink CD player.

Looking inside the wardrobe it wasn't filled with as many designer clothes as Macey had but it wasn't bursting at the seams with accessories, clothes, shoes and every clothing item and piece of teenage girl spy tech in-between. I couldn't help but laugh; there were so many memories in this room from being prodded and poked into a strapless red dress and spending night after night hacking into CIA databases.

The school bell echoed through the halls and I left the room. Girls of all ages were running around, seniors were wearing night vision contacts (in case of an emergency) and year eights were nervously chatting about what Sublevel one would bring in a years time.

I wondered out onto the lacrosse field, watching the girls play the Gallagher version of lacrosse (let's just say you don't want to drop the ball). I felt a vibration coming from my pocket and realised it was my phone, they must be updating the phone tracking signal. The screen on the front of my phone read 'Bookworm' so I knew it was Liz. "Liz? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Cammie! Finally I have been trying to call you for hours! Where are you?"

"You are never going to guess!"

"The Gallagher Academy Lacrosse field?" Liz guessed.

"Yea but how did you know?" I asked before realising that was a stupid question.

"GPS Tracking system." Liz and I said simultaneously.

"So what's wrong? Why did you call?" I asked,

"It's about the Circle of Cavan" Liz whispered. "And their new piece of technology. I found another one, in my desk. Cammie I'm so worried! What Jonas and I have been working on it is top secret! What if they find out about it?"

"Liz calm down! Did you tell Bex and Macey?"

"Bex has been put on watch, since the 'bug and gun' incident she is being tailed everywhere, she can't even walk to her own office without someone tailing her. And Macey is out with the secret service right now, I can't pull her back to headquarters in the middle of an assignment. What am I going to do?"

"Calm down did you tell Jonas? Grant? Anybody apart from me?"

"Jonas knows but he doesn't know what to do either." I sighed and pulled the phone away from my ear, taking a moment to think.

"Liz, I want you to track anything you can on that bug. Fingerprints, outputting signal, tracking signal, anything! Just find who is doing this."

"Ok I will talk to you later." Liz hung up. I sighed and wandered back into the mansion.

While I made my way through the empty hallways I stumbled across the History of Espionage classroom where Professor Buckingham was teaching the sophomore class about how special operations played a massive part in mapping the French coastline for mapmakers that made D-Day one of the most successful allied attacks in World War 2.

"A French decorator who worked undercover for the French Resistance managed to get a job where the blueprints for the Atlantic Wall were stored. When he first tried to steal the blueprints he had nothing to hide them in so he hid them behind a mirror and returned later to report for work and to collect the blueprints. He successfully got the blueprints to allied mapmakers and those blueprints helped mapmakers plot where the landing crafts on D-Day would land and fight."

As I overheard that I felt like I was sitting in the classroom again, wearing a pleated skirt, a blouse with the Gallagher Academy logo on it and a pair polished black shoes. I began thinking of all the ways that the C.O.C could be finding out information. I pushed aside the thought of bugs because I had already found them. I then realised how stupid I was to not have seen the simplest answer.

A double agent.

* * *

><p><strong>There is action in the next chapter! <strong>

**For those of you who read my other fanfic 'Look before you Lie' I'm continuing to write it so yea... **

**Review!**

**_x_ AussieGallagherGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was going to update this sooner but I went away with friends and family and had no internet on my laptop :) We had a nerf gun war! (my little brother lost)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cammie POV<strong>

"Zach." I whispered.

Poke.

"Zach." I said, a little louder.

Poke.

"Zach get up!" I yelled.

"Ahh!" Zach sat straight up, fully awake after I sprayed cold water in his ear (an idea I got from Bex, just one of the many ways she used to get me out of bed). "Gallagher Girl what was that for?"

"You were snoring and Liz called. She found another bug."

"So? Tell her to go pick up some bug spray or a bug zapper and kill the thing."

"Not that kind of bug! A listening device. You know hide me here listen to me over there type of bug."

"Right one of those." I walked over to my side of the room and pulled my travel bag out from underneath the bed. "Hey Gallagher Girl what are you doing?"

"Packing. We're going back to headquarters."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Liz, and I think we may have missed something before we came here."

"Like what?" Like a double agent.

"Like something that might lead us to the Circle." Like a double agent.

"What didn't you say so! Let's go!" I slung my bag over my shoulder and went to walk out the door, however, I wasn't expecting my parents to have any objections.

I love my parents, don't get me wrong. But I'm not 8 years old anymore I can make all my decisions for myself. But Mum and Dad don't seem to think so though.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." Mum and Dad said simultaneously. You forgot Morgan-Gallagher.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Back to headquarters to talk to Liz."

"Without saying goodbye?" Asked Dad. He came forward to give me a hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"What are you playing at Dad?"

"Just play along Cams." Mum was staring open mouthed at Dad.

"Matthew just what exactly are you thinking?"

"She's what 21 now?"

"22." I corrected.

"She can take care of herself Rachel." Dad took Mum's hand and waved to Zach and me with the other. As we walked out of the main hall and towards the garages I looked back and saw dad mouth 'Be safe'. I smiled and mouthed back 'I will'.

* * *

><p>Zach was driving. Luckily he hadn't forgotten in which direction to drive out of Roseville. We drove past the local supermarket and McDonald's and pulled into the petrol station.<p>

"I'll get it." I opened the door and began to put petrol in the gas tank. I looked up at the clear blue sky and began daydreaming, I didn't even notice Zach getting out of the car and coming and standing behind me. His arm slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Don't look now but I found Jimmy."

I looked in the car window and sure enough I could see Josh and Deedee in the reflection. Deedee stopped, put her purse back in her pink handbag and looked up. I may be the Chameleon but there is no way I can hide from a preppy, over-excited 22-year-old who I have known since high school.

"Josh, is that Cammie? And Zach?" Deedee asked Josh. Josh looked up and I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Be nice Zach." I growled.

"Gallagher Girl," He smirked, "when am I ever rude?"

"Oh my gosh! Cammie is that you?" I turned around, a smile 1000 watts spread across my face.

"Hi Deedee how are you?" Deedee did a girly run up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, hiding the awkward feelings. Josh and Zach did something of a man nod to recognise each other and said to each other.

"Jimmy."

"Zeke."

"Josh." Deedee scolded.

"Zach." I scolded, at the same time as Deedee. I smiled at Deedee knowing that we had something in common - annoying boyfriends.

"So Cammie what are you doing now?" Deedee asked.

"I'm working in Washington D.C, for a company called Crucial Intellect Affairs." I explained. **(A/N: CIA get it?)** "What are you doing now?"

"I'm running the family business with Josh now." Deedee replied.

"Family business?" I questioned.

"Yea we run the pharmacy with Josh's dad. We got married eight months ago." I'm sure Deedee seen the shock on my face. There goes the whole 'we both have annoying boyfriend's' thing.

"Congratulations." I smiled. Luckily Deedee couldn't tell that someone was acting and lying if her life depended on it.

"What about you and Zach? Are you two…"

"No we aren't married." I replied. "We are still together though; we just haven't found the time to get married, around work and everything." Technically not a lie. With going on missions, balancing paperwork and tracking down terrorist organisations when do spies ever get a break?

Just as I was going to ask Deedee another question I heard the sound of screeching tires and smelt burning rubber. A black SUV was speeding towards the petrol station. I knocked Deedee to the ground. Beside me I could see Zach knock Josh to the ground. Deedee screamed as the SUV braked a few metres away from us and swung around. The side door opened so I got up and peered inside the car.

"Macey!" I yelled. I pointed behind me. "Civilians. Liz's van."

Macey cursed loudly in Japanese before shouting, "Get in!"

Without hesitating I jumped in beside Macey and slammed the door shut. The car immediately sped away; Macey's foot had flattened the accelerator.

"Who exactly are we chasing?"

"A double agent. This one may be responsible for the bugs. He's COC."

"Then why are you alone? Didn't the director send you back up?"

"He did. He said you and Zach are officially off holidays and are now my backup. Welcome back." Macey ran a red light and almost hit a pedestrian.

"Can you watch the civilians please?" Macey continued to speed around corners after the car in front of us. I looked in the wing mirror. Apart from the 'object looks closer than they appear' sticker on the window I could see that another van was following us.

"Macey I don't want to worry you but we have a tail."

"I got it Cammie."

Our crazy car chase continued but ended as the other side made a move. "Macey they are trying to corner us! Don't drive over there!"

Too late.

Macey had swung the wheel around and we were speeding out of control straight towards a brick wall.

I remember the impact. The bonnet buckled under the impact and the front window shattered spraying Macey and I with glass. The air bags deployed and my head hit the head rest with such force that a shot of pain when through my head. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! SnixX321, wow, Jennyandres1, fizzy-wizzy-oringina, kgornage and cascadablack.<strong>

**I love hearing all of your feedback!**

**_x_ AussieGallagherGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Cammie POV<strong>

Spies have plans for everything. Ways to get out of tricky situations, get into something or to stay in something. One of those things that you would not want to stay in is a crashed car.

Everything was blurry but I could hear people yelling and sirens wailing. I was covered in glass. My seatbelt was still holding me against the seat. I turned my head to look at Macey. She was slumped over the steering wheel after her air bag deflated.

"Macey." I reached my hand out and touched her shoulder. She moved her arms and sat up straight. She combed her fingers through her hair, even after just crashing a car Macey McHenry is still glamorous. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cammie, your face." I brushed my fingers over my cheek; my fingers were covered in blood. I didn't say anything.

"Miss…Miss can you hear me? Can you move? Are you hurt?" A paramedic was asking me questions through the door.

"I think I can get out." I unbuckled my seat belt and tried to push open the door.

"Miss please don't move too much, we are getting you a stretcher." The paramedic waved to another paramedic who wheeled over a stretcher. They made me sit in the stretcher as the wheeled me into the ambulance. Another set of paramedics were taking care of Macey.

"Miss, can you please tell me your name." Asked a paramedic.

"Cam-Chloe." I stuttered. I used a fake name so that if anyone who came looking who I didn't want to find me wouldn't find me.

"Ok Chloe are you dizzy? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"No I feel ok. Just a little shocked that's all."

"Ok we are going to take you to the hospital just sit tight."

"Wait! What about Macey? Is she ok?" I asked, looking around the paramedic for Macey.

"She is in shock but she will be fine. Please sit back we need to get you to the hospital." The paramedic forced me to sit back in the stretcher.

I sat back in the stretcher. I listened to the wailing sirens as we sped towards the hospital.

Once I was at the hospital a nurse cleaned the blood of my face and wrapped a cotton bandage up my arm where I was sprayed with glass.

"There you go Chloe. Did you want to call anyone? We have a phone." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh that's ok I have a phone." I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It had been really uncomfortable sitting on it for so long. Naturally Zach would have been the first person to call on speed dial but he didn't have a phone (I made sure of that) so I called Liz.

"OH MY GOSH! Cammie are you ok? What about Macey? I heard you crashed. Zach called me from a payphone and said he couldn't find you."

"Liz calm down I'm fine. I haven't seen Macey but the paramedics were going to treat her for shock. Can you get Zach to come pick me up from the hospital? They say I'm ok to go just not on my own."

"Sure Cammie, just rest you need to get over the shock, no matter how good a spy you are I can still tell by your voice that you are shocked." Said Liz.

"Ok Liz." I huffed. "Just get Zach to come get me."

"Alright. Talk to you soon." Liz hung up.

I sighed and sat back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. At one point I fell asleep.

"_Get her. Don't let her get away." I sped on my little red scooter past the busying traffic. Rome was always busy at this time of year. I looked in my rear view mirror and memorised the license plate of the car chasing me. The man in the passenger seat rolled down his window and pointed a gun straight at me. I sped up, weaving through oncoming traffic. I heard gunshots. I felt a jerk and found myself rolling across the road. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted into the crowd of backpackers and families eating various pasta dishes in restaurants lining the street. I abandoned my helmet, letting my dyed-blonde hair brush my back. I did what I did best. I became the Chameleon. _

"Cammie. Cammie wake up." Zach was sitting beside the bed. He was squeezing my hand. "Liz said you wanted me to come get you." I sat up and my head started spinning. "Whoa Cammie take it slow, the shock must not have worn off yet."

"I'm fine Zach, can we go now?" I asked ignoring the massive headache I had.

"Ok Gallagher Girl ok." I walked with Zach out to the checkout desk. Zach's arm was around my waist.

"I'd like to check out Chloe Naem." Zach said to the receptionist. **(A/N: Chloe Naem is an anagram of 'Chameleon')**

"Chloe Naem. Chloe Naem." She hummed. The receptionist scanned over the papers scattered all over her desk and eventually found a paper with my name on it. Her hair was black, she seemed to be very tall and her nametag announced that her name was Erin. "Ok so Chloe we just want you to rest for the next few days. If anything hurts at all take some painkillers or see your doctor."

I nodded and took the sheet of paper from her. "What about Macey?" I asked, "Did she leave yet?"

"I can't give you any information on any other patients I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and looked at Zach. He pulled out his wallet and took out his card that showed he was with the CIA. The receptionist glanced over it before saying.

"A man with a card just like that one came and checked her out a few hours ago." Said Erin.

"Thanks."

Zach led me through the waiting room towards the exit. Sitting in the corner of the room was a teenage girl in a wheelchair, her ankle resting on a stool, her father sitting beside her. A doctor was examining the purple bruise on her ankle. He made a joke about the colour of the nail polish on her toes. Another older man was complaining to a doctor about how it cost him $23 to get to the hospital. The doctor nodded and looked at his heart rate.

In the car park we walked past rows of cars towards Liz's van. Zach jumped into the driver's seat while I joined him in the front in the passenger's seat. I closed the door and looked in the rear view mirror. I could see the reflection of a black sports car in the mirror. My heart started racing as I recognised the license plate. "Zach we need to get out of here now!"

* * *

><p><strong>So the girl in the wheelchair is me. I sprained my ankle and my dad took me to the hosptial. All the doctors were teasing me about the blue nailpolish I was wearing. <em>stupid stairs... <em>**

**Hopefully I will update soon, I'm back at school noe so things may slow down a bit for me on FanFiction. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To clear up something from another chapter no Zach wasn't in the car, he got left behind with Jimmy! (hehehehe)**

**The doctors were teasing me because my nail polish was the same colour as the bruise on my foot...I didn't laugh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Cammie POV<strong>

My heart was racing. I was fidgeting in my seat, nervously looking in the rear view mirror for any sign of cars tailing us. Zach had his foot flat on the accelerator; we were getting out of Roseville fast.

"So are you going to tell me how you know that license plate?" Zach asked. His eyes were focused on the road straight ahead but I could easily tell that his mind was somewhere else entirely. I could tell that there was no way I would be able to get out of this question so I told Zach what was wrong.

"It was my last mission, in Rome. I was sent in, undercover of course, to get the alumni disk from CIA allies in Rome but other enemy agents wanted that disc as well. I got the disc I just needed to get it out of Italy and back to headquarters without being compromised but then someone recognised me. I heard them say something about seeing me in London, five years ago."

Zach slammed on the brakes. "London? So they were COC." I nodded sheepishly. "I should have been there, any COC cell is dangerous Cammie."

"They were only a small cell but they were enough to try and track a chameleon. They chased me through Rome after discovering that I had the disc. They shot my tyre and I feel off my scooter."

_I sped on my little red scooter past the busying traffic. Rome was always busy at this time of year … I heard gunshots. I felt a jerk and found myself rolling across the road_

"I wasn't that badly injured but I made it out. I was almost killed."

_I scrambled to my feet and sprinted into the crowd of backpackers and families of tourists eating various pasta dishes in restaurants lining the street. I abandoned my helmet, letting my dyed-blonde hair brush my back. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zach asked.

"We are spies Zach, we keep secrets. Besides I didn't want you to worry." The exhaustion was clear in my voice.

"Worry! Oh I'm not worried at all that my girlfriend was shot at, once again, by an organisation that my own mother is part of."

"It's not like that. It was just another mission." Zach put his elbow on the steering wheel and started out the window, he was obviously trying to keep his temper at bay. "Can we please get going? I don't like being in the middle of nowhere like sitting ducks."

Zach put on the indicator and pulled back onto the road. We drove in silence for 1 hour 27 minutes and 19 seconds when Zach murmured, "We are being tailed."

I glanced in the side mirror and sure enough there was a black sports car, the same one that had been in the hospital car park and Rome and a van that had chased Macey and I in Roseville.

"Hold on Cammie." Zach spun the steering wheel and the car spun 180 degrees to face the oncoming vehicles head on.

"Zach what are you doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Just watch and hold on tight."

Zach flattened the accelerator. The car jerked forward. Our van and the sports car were getting closer and closer to each other by the second. I felt a bead of sweat run down my cheek. "Zach flinch!" I yelled, bracing myself on the seat, I didn't want to be in another car crash.

"Not today Gallagher Girl."

My heart was beating so fast that I could no longer separate one beat from another. I dug my fingernails into the fabric covering the seats. I clenched my hands.

We were so close to the other car that you could see the driver. He appeared middle aged, dark sunglasses, cropped hair and a few days worth of stubble decorating his chin. Then he flinched.

Our van kept driving straight back the way we had just come. The other car had swerved and was pulling out of the dead grass lining the side of the road and back onto the tarmac. Zach frantically urged the van forward. I glanced back in the rear view mirror; only one car was following us. _Where did the other one go? _As to answer my question we drove past a section of trees, behind them was a black van parked.

"Zach it is a trap!" I yelled. But it was too late. On the horizon I could see a line of black vehicles that appeared to be shimmering in the midday sun. Zach cursed in Indian before looking at the sides of the road to see if we could cut across a field. The fences separating the road from the farmers land were made from rows of barbed wire, if we tried to drive over them the tires would burst and we would get nowhere.

Zach gradually slowed the van down so that we stopped around 50 metres away from the road block. When the group made no move to attack us Zach and I slowly climbed out of the van, taking handguns with us (you can never be to careful). As we walked towards the line of car three figures came forward to meet us, two of them walking a few steps behind the first. The two people bringing up the rear were men, they didn't appear to be armed but they looked like they had seen more fistfights than Macey has eyeliner pencils (and Macey has a lot of eyeliner). The other person was female, judging by her body shape and the volume of her hair. Her hair was bright red and flowed just below her shoulders, making her skin seem even paler than it already was. As we approached her I went tense as I recognized her. We stopped about 10 metres away from each other. She took off her large sunglasses, revealing emerald green eyes, identical to Zach's. There was no mistaking who it was.

It was Cassandra Goode.

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DAAAAA! I'm in a very random mood at the moment<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yea...I had homework and school stuff so yeah..that's why I haven't updated in a while. **

**Oh and for anyone wondering Erin did eventually get her oroes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Cammie POV<strong>

Cassandra hadn't changed at all since the last time I seen her. Her expression showed no emotion yet I knew that behind those emerald eyes was a devious mind, with the cogs spinning. The only thing that looked different about Cassandra was the fact that she almost slightly seemed…sad.

She made no move to attack us. Instead she just stared at us, piercing us with her emerald green eyes. When Zach took a step forward I grabbed his wrist and shook my head.

"She won't hurt us, I'm her son." He slipped his hand into mine, his palm was slightly sweaty, and pulled me towards his mother.

"Zachary, Cameron." She nodded. "Zachary I believe you have something that belongs to me. She held out her hand, as if she was expecting Zach to give her something. "My engagement ring please Zachary."

Zach dug a ring out of his pocket. A ring I had only seen a handful of times in my life. Once on a rooftop in Boston, again in a charred version of Blackthorne's tombs and once more at the entrance to a C.O.C base.

Zach placed the ring in Cassandra's outstretched palm. She slipped is onto her middle finger and began to admire it.

"It's finally back with whom it belongs."

"If that is her engagement ring then how did your father get it?" I asked Zach in a hushed tone.

"I can hear you Cameron dear. If you want to know the story all you have to do is ask."

I continued to stare at Cassandra and the ring circling her finger.

"What's wrong Cameron? Don't know where to begin?"

"No." I replied sternly, "I want to know what you have done with your husband."

"Alex? What of him? I haven't seen him in years." We may have been some distance apart but I could see her pupils dilate. Her sudden small gasp showed that she was shocked, that she wasn't prepared for that response and that her heart rate quickened. She was lying.

"You're lying." I stated. I lifted my head up and looked her in the eyes. The fear that I used to feel when I saw those eyes was there no more.

"I loved him. I really did. At Gallagher I was friends with your mother." She smirked. "But you already knew that. It was always Miss Rowts this or Miss Rowts that or Copper Curls on your right. I hated that codename. Copper Curls." She mocked. "When I graduated I went straight on a mission, came back and married Alex. I was happy for the first time in forever. I remember getting the invitation to your parents wedding Cameron. I hated always being in your mothers shadow, she was Buckingham's favourite student, always Miss Cameron how fantastic! Or Operative Cameron great job!

"I still went on missions for the Circle. The operatives at the CIA were all gullible fools. But that had to stop when I got pregnant with Zach." Zach didn't look up, his hand clenched mine harder. _This must be horrible for him. Hearing about what she did… _"When you were born Zachary I was overjoyed. You looked so much like Alex, except for your eyes, they were always like mine. I started staying at home; I wasn't going to miss out on you growing up for the world. You were six when Alex went MIA with the Circle. I was devastated. I put Zach in a private school and moved him to Blackthorne when he was 12. I spent years searching for Alex. Then I got distracted with a girl called Cameron Morgan and now here we stand." At some points I thought Cassandra was going to cry, but she didn't. She remained the infamous leader of the Circle of Cavan.

"You left out so much. Like what about the fact that you kept his name. Even though he was, is, MIA."

"I loved him. I wasn't about to go back to high school Cassie Rowts and leave what I said at the alter. I may be a liar but what I said at the alter with Alex was true."

"What about me?" Asked Zach. "When I was at school? Were you training me to be in the Circle?"

"Blackthorne is where most of the men from the C.O.C are recruited. These two here were from Blackthorne." She gestured to the men standing behind her. "Alex was from Nebraska." I took a step back in surprise. Zach's dad went to school with my dad. "He stayed with the Circle a lot longer than Matthew and he came across an old artefact. The ring of Isoeph Cavan. A few years later it became my engagement ring." She held her hand in front of her and admired the ring on her finger.

My mind flashed to the first time I had seen that ring, on a rooftop in Boston where one of my best friends had had her arm broken and I stabbed a hand with a campaign button. Zach slipped his hand into mine. The way I was holding his hand I could feel his pulse, his heart was beating fast, as if he knew something was going to happen.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and seen more of the Circle members surrounding us, they had been slowly building a circle the whole time. As the first two came at Zach and me we used each other's hand as an anchor and roundhouse kicked them both. I hit my goon in the side of the head with my foot while Zach hit his in the stomach.

Our hands left each other's as we parried blocks, aimed punches and lent into kicks. One goon struck his palm against my shoulder, knocking me off balance but before I was pushed off my feet I hooked my ankle round his ankle and brought him down with me. I landed roughly on the tarmac. I got back up, circling the man I was fighting, trying to find his weakness when I was grabbed from behind. Two arms had slipped under mine and were clasped behind my head, leaving my arms useless. I struck back with my leg but made no contact with anything. A rag was clasped over my face. I took a deep breath and tried not to breathe in the drugs. The rag was removed from my face and I could see Zach struggling to hold of the fighters. I struggled to try and help him but the drugs were taking effect. My limbs felt heavy and my eyelids drooped over. Before I knew it I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, not my best fight scene and a bit of a filler, but it was necesary. I will try to update soon (3-4days if I have time)<strong>

**I love hearing your feedback, what do you think is going to happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11

**In the last chapter I'm glad that reviewers didn't think that Cassandra was all heartless, that's what i planned on getting across. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Cammie POV<strong>

I began blinking my eyes. I shrunk back as a blinding light was shone in my face. "She's awake." Grumbled a deep voice.

A pair of heels clicked across the floors and a hand gripped my chin. I felt long nails dig into my skin as my chin was lifted upwards. I looked up and seen the scowl of Cassandra Goode.

"Even as a CIA agent you are still that little Gallagher Girl."

I jerked my chin backwards and growled, "Where is Zach?"

"Zachary is being detained." I made a move to get to my feet but found that I couldn't stand up. My wrists had been tied together behind the back of a chain and my ankles were tied to the legs with rope.

"What do you want? You already know I don't have my Dad's journal anymore, I gave it back to him."

"I don't want your father's pathetic journal." She spat," Or your little excuses. As you know from last time we don't want to hurt you."

I almost laughed. "Hurt me? So what was with the electric shock? Electricity doesn't exactly feel like butterflies you know."

Cassandra's blank face showed she _really_ wasn't the one for sarcasm.

"I want Alexander's journal. I know it exists and I want to know who has it."

"Why don't you go ask your son?"

Cassandra stood up straight and barked, "Bring him in."

A group of men dressed in black came through a door behind Cassandra. In the middle of them was Zach. His hands were held behind his back by two of the men surrounding him and he seemed to have a nasty black eye but apart from that he looked fine.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

"Hi Blackthorne Boy." I replied.

"Enough with the stupid hellos." Cassandra whipped her hand across my face. My head turned sideways with the impact. When her hand had hit my face stung and was hot. I saw Zach flinch before two men quickly restrained him. I could almost feel my skin going red.

"I have waited long enough for my answers. Now where is your father's journal, Zachary?"

Zach made no move to respond.

Cassandra sighed and pulled a gun from the holster round her waist, cocked the gun and pointed it at me. Zach tried to pull out from the men's hold. I stared at Cassandra, desperately trying to read her emotions.

"Really Zach you couldn't just have given me a straight answer, then we wouldn't have had bring Miss Morgan into this."

"Morgan-Gallagher." I grumbled. If Cassandra heard me she didn't show it. She aimed the gun at my head. Her finger hovering dangerously close to the trigger.

"One more chance to tell me Zach otherwise Cammie goes bye bye."

"I thought you needed her."

"That was the case five years ago. But she knows nothing that I can't get off her father."

I was beginning to go cross-eyed to look at the gun.

"Let her go! She doesn't know where it is!" Zach yelled.

She put the barrel of the gun against my forehead and her finger on the trigger.

"So you know, do you? Well you better tell me before I lose my patience."

I began frantically thinking of a way to avoid getting shot.

"I don't have it. The CIA took it when I joined up." I may have a gun pointed at my head but I can still tell that Zach was lying. I pointed my toes so that they touched the ground, so that I could push up from the ground.

"Wrong answer. You have tried my patience. Say goodbye to Cameron Morgan." I pushed all my weight onto the back of the chair and flung my head back causing the chair to tip backwards. I hit the concrete floor with an 'omph'.

_Bang_

"Cammie!"Zach shouted.

The sound of the gunshot echoed through the cold, empty room. Cassandra had fired after I had tipped the chair and the bullet buried itself straight into the stone wall.

Cassandra dropped the gun in surprise.

Zach kicked backwards, making contact with one man behind him. He swung the same leg forward and hit another man. He doubled over in pain and started moaning. He hooked his ankle around another man's ankle and tripped him over. There were still three men on him. The other man grabbing his arm had let go in surprise. It was still Zach onto three men but in a flurry of punches and groans he stood standing, six men semi-unconscious at his feet.

There was no way I could free myself so instead I rocked the chair side-to-side before it tipped over and I kept on rolling. Cassandra was scrambling down on her hands and knees searching for the gun. I heard something scrape against the ground and with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach I knew it was the gun.  
>The ropes binding me to the chair had come loose when I had rolled so I was able to quickly detangle myself and run to Zach. He reached for my hand and as our hands clasped together we ran towards the door. Gunshots pinged off the concrete floors behind us and Cassandra Goode yelled in frustration before chasing after us.<br>We came out of the concrete room to a bright whit hallway with doors opposite each other on either side; the doors were place at regular intervals.

"This way." Said Zach.

He pulled me along the corridor towards the end of the hallway. We reached a section where the halls split off in two different directions. Zach was glancing from one side to the next, trying to remember what direction to go in but a chorus of gunshots came from behind us. We split Zach falling to the left and me to the right. We crouched with our backs against the wall, out of view of anybody who would come up the hall. I quickly scanned my side of the hall, looking for anything that could be of use. A red box was mounted on the wall at chest-height. I ran towards it.

"Chameleon what are you doing?" Scowled Zach.

"Saving our lives." I replied.

I kicked the pane of glass and pulled the fire extinguisher out of the case. Running back to where the hallway spilt off I opened the fire extinguisher, releasing a large amount of foam that billowed in all directions. I used it as a curtain as I ran behind the wall of foam and joined Zach on the other side of the hallway. He mouthed, "Let's go." And I nodded in response; the curtain of foam was quickly turning into a puddle. Before we ran, two pairs of footsteps that were too close for comfort rounded the corner. One attacker slid in the puddle before landing flat on his back while the other came towards us. Relying on instinct I swung the empty fire extinguisher up and whacked the attacker in the side of the head. They crumpled to the ground; they were certainly going to wake up with a headache.

"Come on Chameleon, let's get out of here." Zach said hurriedly.

"Right." I quickly replied.

I dropped the fire extinguisher as Zach and I ran down the corridor, it landed with a hollow thud and slowly rolled over.

Of course a 'top secret' heavily guarded base operated by ancient terrorist group the Circle of Cavan has to have a fire safety plan (they had a fire extinguisher in the hall didn't they?). Safety plans include fire trucks, fire fighters, safety meet up points and of course fire extinguishers but something that I was not expecting was the fact that a 'top secret' heavily guarded base operated by ancient terrorist group the Circle of Cavan had a green and white striped fire exit door.

"Out here." Zach dragged me out of the doors, that when opened immediately triggered and alarm. Sirens wailed and lights flashed red as we ran out of the building into broad daylight. Judging by the position of the sun I guessed that it was early in the afternoon. Zach and I ran towards the perimeter fence. Coils of barbed wire lined the top and Zach had to throw his jacket over it so that we could safely scramble over.

"You first Gallagher Girl." I grabbed onto the links in the fence with my fingers and hoisted myself over the top, landing in a crouch on the other side. Zach swung himself over after me, grabbing his jacket on the way down. We were both panting, sweat was running down the back of my t-shirt and I wiped my forehead with my arm. "Don't rest now Cammie. We aren't done with running yet."

* * *

><p><strong>My random thought: I like arguements in my head, that way which ever side I go on I always win the arguement. <strong>

**_x_ Sarah a.k.a AussieGallagherGirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Seriously?...I'm not Ally Carter therefore I don't own the Gallagher Girls. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Cammie POV<strong>

We ran along the side of a dirt road, keeping close to the tree line, in case we needed to dive for cover. I was exhausted but I kept putting one foot in front of the other, the desire to not be tied up again and shot by the C.O.C driving me. Zach was a step behind me; his footsteps crunching in the dirt.

"We need to hide Zach, I can get Liz to send in a grab team."

"We can stop behind those bushes up ahead."

We crashed through the bushes and lay on our stomachs to avoid being caught. I dug my phone out of my bra (where else is a girl supposed to keep her phone when she doesn't have a handbag?) and immediately called Liz. She picked up on the first ring. "Cammie! Where are you? I've been expecting you to call."

"Not now Liz. Right now I need you to get a grab team and a helicopter together. Zach and I need to get out now." By what I was hearing on the phone Liz sounded like she was running and yelling to Jonas about a helicopter. "I need to trace the call so I can get your co-ordinates." I could hear Liz's fingers racing over the keyboard of her laptop; she must be wearing her Bluetooth. In the background I could hear Jonas saying, "Liz, I've got Grant and Bex, we are ready to go."

"Thanks Jonas. Ok Cammie we are coming."

I stayed on the phone with Liz but we were no longer talking. Zach had his hand on my back, keeping me against the ground. Through the phone I could hear the helicopter blades whirling and Liz talking through her headset to take off. Bex and Grant were told to secure everything in the back. I heard Jonas saying, "Taking off." _They must be in the air. _

"Cammie, when we get there you are only going to have a short window to get in before the C.O.C aim something at us, 25 seconds at most."

"That's ok, when you get here just be as careful as you can."

The next 14 minutes and 36 seconds were stressful. Zach I were still pressed against the ground. Cars filled with C.O.C operatives thundered past us. They were so close that I could see the colours of their hair and the look on their faces.

"Liz where are you?" I grunted into the phone.

"We are coming Cammie, just hold on a little bit longer."

Zach and I had no choice but to stay hidden.

I heard the sound of helicopter blades whirling and seen as small black dot in the sky on the horizon that was growing bigger with every second.

"Cammie where are they?" Zach asked.

"Look up." I replied.

Zach turned his head up and seen the helicopter.

"Cammie we are at the coordinates but I can't see you."

"Hang on." I looked around, looking for a landmark to let Liz know where we were hiding. "Land on the clear area east of the base."

The helicopter made its way towards the clearing and I told Zach, "Let's go!"

We scurried off the ground and sprinted towards the helicopter. From where we were hiding to the helicopter was over 100 metres and Zach and I sprinted the whole way. My legs were burning and my arms were pumping by my sides, I was breathing heavily. I could see Bex and Grant leaning out of the helicopter, they both had an outstretched hand. I reached out and grabbed Bex's hand and she hauled me into the helicopter. Beside me Grant had hauled Zach into the helicopter and was shouting, "Go Jonas!" I felt the helicopter lift off the ground. We were airborne.

The helicopter was facing away from the base, the blades tilted in the right direction. An alarm started beeping. Jonas was yelling at Liz. "It's a missile, I can't shake it."

"Hold on!" Liz screeched. "I'll try to disarm it." Liz was frantically pushing buttons and flicking switches above her head. The beeping of the alarm sped up and Liz started pushing more buttons.

"Jonas pull to the side." The helicopter banked sharply to the right. Bex, Grant, Zach and I fell against the back wall. I fell into Zach's lap and was about to move when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, stay here Gallagher Girl."

The missile began to change direction, heading straight for the helicopter from the front. Liz flicked a switch beside her and put both hands on the joystick in front of her. She pulled it sharply towards her; the missile angled upwards and went over the top of the circling blades. Liz pushed the joystick forward towards the window. I turned my head to face Zach, he leant in and so did I. Our lips were about to touch when BOOM! The missile hit the ground, leaving a cloud of smoke and a crater in the ground. Jonas steered the helicopter away from the base.

"Thank you so much for this guys." Bex beamed, Grant nodded and put an arm around Bex's shoulders, Jonas waved from the cockpit, keeping one hand on the joystick that steered the helicopter.

Liz said, "Well I couldn't let my Maid of Honour be killed by the Circle of Cavan now could I?"

I laughed and asked, "Where's Macey? I thought she would be with you."

Liz, Bex, Grant and Jonas all shared a look that said that they had no idea what I was talking about. "Macey is on a mission. We haven't seen her since she left not long after you."

"I umm…we um… crashed a car last week together. I haven't seen her since."

* * *

><p><strong>I promised a friend that something would go BOOM in a romantic moment so yea...TAA DAA! <strong>

**For anyone who reads my other fanfic 'Look before you Lie' there is a poll on my profile to what the sequel should be called. Please vote!**

**Thoughts? I love hearing feedback :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Cammie POV **

"I never knew the CIA had a helicopter in the building." I said. We were back at headquarters after escaping from the COC base. "We do they keep the helicopter Liz?" We had landed on the top of a hospital's helicopter pad and then Liz and Jonas had flown back to wherever the CIA keeps all their helicopters.

"Sorry, I can't say where we keep it, top secret." She kept fiddling with a comms unit in her hands.

"Please Lizzie!" I begged.

"No." Liz said sternly. "I'm not giving into the puppy dog eyes Cammie."

I glared at Bex, expecting her to tell me. Bex just shrugged her shoulders and sat back in her chair. "So where do you think Macey is?" Liz stopped playing with a comms unit and set it down on the bench, she looked guilty.

"Liz what did you do?" I asked. Liz didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth Sutton what did you do?" Bex demanded.

"I put a tracker on Macey." Liz confessed. "I was worried about her. I can track Cammie through her phone but Macey was a bit harder."

"So if you put a tracker on her where is she? You do know where she is don't you?"

Liz shook her head. "No." She put her face in her hands and started muttering. "I used a prototype. I needed to test it in the field and after a few days it stopped sending out a signal."

"So no one has any idea of where she is." Liz shook her head once again. We were all silent. I could hear the clicking of heels against the floor as someone walked past Liz's office. The pace at which they walked and the sound the heels on their shoes made a sound that seemed… familiar.

I got up and left Liz's office, following whoever had walked past her office. They had blonde hair that fell to their waist, but something about the hair seemed fake and the way they moved reminded me of a politician's daughter.

"Macey." I whispered. I didn't make a move to talk to her or grab her attention. I simply tailed her.

She turned into a row of desks and began to talk to one of the agents there. I recognised him, Macey had winked at him and I had scolded her because Preston was her boyfriend.

"Did you get what I sent you?" Asked the agent.

"Yes I did thanks." Replied Macey. She pulled the blonde wig off and stood with a flirtatious smile. The agent had a smirk spread across his face. He looked as if he was very happy about something. His expression quickly changed when Macey grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him against a wall, in a threatening way. "Who are you working for?" Macey growled, "Those comms weren't CIA."

The agent pushed Macey's hands off him and sprinted out of the room.

"STOP HIM!" Macey shouted, "He's a double agent."

I immediately ran after the agent. He was weaving through everyone else in the corridors before he ran into someone who had come around a corner. He landed flat on his back as he bumped into Grant. Grant had one hand on his forehead and the other stretched out to help the man who had ran into him up. "Hey sorry man. How's your head?" The agent took Grant's hand.

"Grant stop him! He's a double agent." Grant pulled the man up and pushed him face first against the wall and pulled his hands behind his back.

The agent grunted on impact and cursed (in English, so he turned a few more heads). "I think you broke my nose." He growled.

"You're lucky it wasn't all the bones in your body." Grant threatened. More agents came and took the double agent to questioning. Macey strutted up the hall and came to talk to Grant and I.

"Well now that that's sorted can I please sit down. You know car chases, honey potting and scaling 40 storey buildings are fun but I would like to relax for five minutes."

I laughed, "Com'n Macey, Liz wants to talk about going dress shopping and I'm sure we could get and icepack and some painkillers for Grant." Grant had one hand on his forehead and hand against the wall, balancing himself.

"Let's go Grant." I took one of Grant's arms and Macey took the other and we led Grant to Liz's office.

"Grant what happened?" Bex asked as she pressed an icepack against his forehead. Grant winced at the temperature of the pack before swallowing two painkilling tablets.

"Some idiot wasn't watching where he was going."

Macey had claimed Liz's chair and she had her feet propped up on the desk, she was sipping coffee from a jumbo sized _Starbucks_ cup.

"So Liz, when are we going dress shopping?"

"Hopefully on Saturday. I have to make sure that my Mum is busy so she can't come to the dress shop, she knows that I work for the government but I think telling her that my bridesmaids are CIA agents that can kill her with a plastic straw, a hair tie and a tissue might freak her out a bit. I'll tell her and dad before the wedding though."

"Have you picked a venue yet? As your unofficial wedding co-ordinator I would like to know what I'm working with." Macey stated.

Liz laughed and said, "Jonas and I are going this afternoon to check out a venue, but it is a bit of a drive so we won't be back until tomorrow." As if on cue Jonas stepped into Liz's office, jacket in hand.

"You ready Liz?" He asked. He looked around at all of us before staring at Grant, who still had an ice pack against his forehead. "Did Bex -?" He started.

"No" Macey, Liz and I said at the same time.

"Some idiot wasn't watching where he was going." Grant explained.

"Why is it when everybody sees Grant injured they think I did something?" Bex remarked.

"Because most of the time it's true." Grant mumbled. Bex glared at him. "Remember two years ago – in Spain, you thought I was one of the men behind us and you hit me over the head with a porcelain jug." **(A/N: Clockwork Angel anyone?) **

"It's not my fault that you decided to wear a green hoodie that day." Bex stated.

"Or what about 4 months ago at the restaurant."

"You should know better than to play footsies with me."

"Or just last week, with your copy of _History of Espionage._"

"Ok, ok I get it, hardback books, porcelain jugs and kicks to the shins hurt. Put that ice back on your head or you will look like you have a golf ball stuck to your forehead."

"Come on Jonas, let's go." Liz said, pulling Jonas by the arm out of her office. "Don't forget to lock up." She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know that <em>Starbucks <em>was named after a character in _Moby Dick?_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school and sport and stuff got in the way so yea!**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Cammie POV<strong>

"Zach will you please come out of your office." I pleaded.

Zach hadn't come out of his office the whole time we had been back. He had locked the door and I was begging him to let me in (I could've easily picked the lock or kicked down the door but boyfriends don't appreciate having their door ripped of the hinges). I felt the doorhandle turn from the other side of the door as Zach pulled the door inwards and let me in. His desk was covered in papers, multi-coloured folders and stationery.

"What are you looking for?" I glanced over the papers and seen that some sections had been highlighted.

'_Last seen by Agent Cassandra Goode (now leader of the terrorist group the Circle of Cavan) in 2001. Agent reported that Alexander seemed angry and she asked him to leave. Agent Alexander Goode was announced MIA (presumed KIA) three weeks after…' _

'_Name: Alexander Goode_

_Status: MIA (presumed KIA)_

_Relationships: Wife – Cassandra Goode (maiden name Rowts) _

_Family: Son – Zachary Goode, other family unknown _

_Education: Nebraska High School' _

There were large sections highlighted to single words like '_Greece', 'March 2000'. _

"Zach we have gone over this before." I sighed. "We didn't find anything to where Alex might be then, so why will we find it now?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

I didn't answer, simply because I didn't know what to say. I've can speak 14 different languages fluently, lie with ease and recall information in a heartbeat but I don't what to say to Zach without sounding like I've given up on the search.

"Don't give up on me Cammie. We are in this together." He said, fixing his gaze on me.

I nodded and took Zach's chair. I started shuffling through the papers, reading small sections and scribbling notes in black pen on spare paper.

"What's the most recent date on these?" I asked, not lifting up my head.

"2003, in Athens. He was sent on the investigation of a missing agent. The agents normal partner was on desk duty."

"Let me guess, Operative Matthew Morgan."

"I knew you would recognise the story."

I paused and spun the chair around so that I could face Zach. "So when are we going to Greece?"

* * *

><p>Liz and Jonas arrived back from looking at wedding locations in high spirits. Liz had a wide smile spread across her face and Jonas looked equally as happy.<p>

"I'm going to take a stab at why you're so happy and guess that you have booked a wedding location."

"Yes." Squeaked Liz. "And we even did the invitations. Here's yours and Zach's Cammie." Liz handed me a violet envelope with swirly writing on it reading '_Cameron Morgan-Gallagher and Zachary Goode' _

I slipped my finger under the fold and opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of card, also tinged violet, that smelled like lavender and had writing on it, matching that on the envelope. The card read.

_To Cameron Morgan-Gallagher and Zachary Goode_

_You have been invited to attend the wedding of _

_Jonas Anderson _

_and _

_Elizabeth Sutton_

_On the 17__th__ of April _

_at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Roseville, Virginia. _

"So you're getting married at Gallagher, huh?" Macey observed. She was sporting her own invitation and flicking the edge of the card with a painted fingernail. "I approve."

Liz blushed and turned to me. "Cammie, I couldn't think of anywhere else to have the wedding than a place that meant something to both of us. Your mum was so happy to hear that things are going well for Jonas and I."

Bex and Grant joined us and were reading their own invitation. "So dress shopping on Saturday?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Ok so what about this one?" Liz stepped up onto the stool as the shop assistant spread her dress out behind her. The dress fell to her feet and was very simple. It had spaghetti straps and beading on the straps and neckline.<p>

I thought the dress looked beautiful but Macey had some criticisms.

"It gives you no shape at all Liz. Try something that hugs your waist." Liz stepped down from the stool and went to try on another dress.

"Macey what are you going to do when you get married?" Bex asked. "The bridal shops are going to _hate_ you."

"I agree with Bex." I stated. "What about a dress? How would you decide?"

Macey was admiring her perfectly filed nails. "I would design my own dress, I couldn't wear the same dress as anyone else. And the guy would have to blow me away. To even get a chance at marrying me." She pointed at herself.

Liz came out of the changing room. Bringing with her a strapless, full skirted princess dress. Liz had a huge smile on her face, her eyes were sparkling and she was blushing. She stood on the stool and ran her hands over the beading on her waist.

"So what…" Liz didn't even get a chance to finish her question before we said.

"You."

"Look."

"Beautiful." I finished.

Liz cheeks went a few shades darker and I saw her wipe a tear from her eye. "This is it. This is the dress."

The shop assistant fixed a veil in Liz's blonde bob and let her turn around to look in the mirror. Bex came up with a camera and began snapping pictures of Liz in her dress. "Make sure Jonas doesn't see any of those. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Oh, that's just superstition." Macey exclaimed.

"You and Jonas are going to be great together!" I assured Liz.

My phone buzzed in my bag, I reached beneath my chair and pulled my phone out of my bag. The caller ID read 'Zach'.

I whispered to Bex, "It's Zach, I should take it."

"Go on, Macey and I can keep Liz occupied." Bex shooed me out of the shop.

"Zach?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Cammie."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just –" Zach paused. "- I found something. How fast can you pack a suitcase and get to the airport?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Please? **


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY! Sorry I haven't updated earlier but blame my music assignments, maths and the last minute assignment rush. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Cammie POV<strong>

"So are you going to tell me why you have dragged me to the airport? Liz looked very pretty in her dress you know and I wanted to stay at the bridal shop."

We sat in the international departures lounge, waiting for our flight to arrive – not every spy has the luxury of a private jet. Zach tapped his finger against his Styrofoam cup of Starbucks coffee and began explaining.

"Well you know how my dad was sent to find your dad before he was announced MIA." I nodded. "I found something else, at the Circle base." Zach looked at out the window and took a sip of his coffee.

"What did you find Zach?" I asked, I leaned over the table, bracing myself on one elbow.

Zach set his cup down on the table and began rummaging through his bag. He pulled out a manila folder and set it in front of me. The folder looked as if it had been rolled up and some pages were sticking out of the top.

"I found this." He said, tapping the folder with two fingers. "When they left me alone I managed to get out and I found my mother's office. This was sitting on her desk. I heard circle agents coming so I rolled it up and curled it around my leg under my jeans. When they caught me they brought me to your cell."

I started flicking through the folder. There were grainy looking black and white photos of a man walking through crowds, pages of reports and photocopies of maps. There was writing in red pen on one of the maps and a small place at the end of a street that had been circled. On the back of the map was writing scribbled in the same red pen that had been used on the front. _Find Alex here. _I looked up at Zach and his signature smirk was plastered across his face. He looked happy and I couldn't say to him that he may be wrong about Alex and that he may be getting his hopes up on nothing, so I didn't say anything, I just smiled.

"How do you know if he's there?" I asked.

"I don't." He admitted.

"How do you know this wasn't planted in the file?" I asked again, more sceptical this time.

"I don't." He replied.

"How do you…"

"Cammie, I just don't know. I just have a feeling that he's _there_."

We sat in silence, balancing our now cold cups of coffee in our hands.

"Flight A139H to Athens is now boarding." Said a female voice over the intercom.

"That's us." I said. "Let's go."

**o.O.o**

"Your emergency exits are to the rear of the plane, alongside the wings and at the front of the cabin. In case of an emergency please…"

Zach and I were crammed into the tiny cabin of the plane, listening to the safety procedures. I zoned out and stared out of the window.

At one point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up feeling extremely stiff and with a heavy weight on my shoulder. I tried to sit up straight but Zach had fallen asleep with his head on my shoulder. He looked quite peaceful so I stayed where I was, being careful not to wake him. He was snoring. I pulled out my phone, set it on camera and pressed REC. I sat watching him for a few minutes when I saw a smirk crawl across his face. I stopped recording him. I pushed his head off my shoulder and he jerked awake. "Gallagher Girl, what was that for?" He whined. "I was having a very nice dream."

"I know. You were smirking."

"Really?" He smirked. I nodded.

"Just like that. And you were snoring, again. You have drool on your chin." Zach's hand immediately flew to his chin to wipe the string on drool running of his lip.

"Me… snoring? Never!"

"Wanna bet?" I played the video of him snoring on my phone. He tried to grab my phone but I pulled my hand away. "Don't snatch Goode." I taunted.

"Come on Cammie give me the phone." Coaxed Zach. He moved closer to me, he was almost leaning over me.

"Never." I whispered. I put my hand behind my back. Zach was leaning over me so that I could look into his eyes.

I heard a female voice say, "Excuse me."

Zach shot back into his seat and I sat up. "Other passengers have asked if you could please be sensitive to everyone around you trying to sleep."

"Certainly." Zach answered. "Sorry for any trouble we caused."

The attendant briskly walked away to the back of the plane. Around us more people were waking up and trying to stretch in the small space of the cabin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin our decent to Athens airport. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for choosing to fly with us."

Zach gripped my hand and whispered, "Here we go."

**o.O.o**

"Welcome to Athens." Said a voice over the intercom (in Greek though, luckily I've spoken Greek since high school). Zach and I passed through customs and got into a taxi from the line waiting outside the airport terminal.

Zach told the driver the name of the hotel we were staying at. We left our suitcases in the hotel room and hit the streets of Athens. We followed a path that we had mapped out based on what was said in my dad's, Alexander Goode's and Joe Solomon's log books. We passed some beautiful historic buildings and curious little cafes but we didn't stop to taste what claimed to be the best spit roasted lamb in Greece.

After hours of searching we hadn't found anything and it was beginning to get dark, so we went back to the hotel room. Zach and I both had separate bedrooms. The view from the balcony overlooked a village, the whole thing was spectacular.

"So what's our plan of action for tomorrow?" I asked Zach. He joined me out on the balcony in the cool evening breeze. He was holding the map that had been in the folder.

"We follow this."

"Zach that could lead to anything. It was years ago that Alex was here. It could have been a dead letter drop at the time or a cut out."

"I know but it's the only lead we have."

I didn't sleep well. It could be from jetlag but I highly doubted it, I was a world class sleeper. I tossed and turned, thinking about everything that could go wrong. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think that we were chasing a trail that had long gone cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Easter holidays start on friday (yippee!) so I can update faster! I might also upload some new fanfics -I'm working on a crossover and some one shots at the moment :)<strong>

**Love hearing your feedback :) even if you are just saying 'hello' please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Cammie POV**

"Come on Cammie, you got to get up." I groaned and blindly swatted Bex away.

"I don't want to go get ready for school." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't at school anymore isn't it." I shot up straight. Who I had thought was Bex was not my roommate but my smirking boyfriend. "I hate you Zach." I flopped back on my back and blew a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the guy who made you coffee."

Coffee sounded good right now.

"Thank you Zach. I love you."

"Love you to Cams."

I sat up, drained my coffee and stumbled into the bathroom. A shower always woke me up in the morning; Bex had a habit of sometimes making them icy cold, and short, and in my bed. I changed into a pair of shorts, singlet and canvas shoes. Zach was sitting on the couch, obviously ready to get back on the search.

"I thought we could get breakfast at one of the little street stalls. The smells yesterday were tempting me."

"Ok, but you're buying."

Zach had bought us each a strong Greek coffee and a bag of fried doughnut holes to share. "Dessert for breakfast, I like this idea." I said, popping another piece of doughnut into my mouth. "But Macey wouldn't. According to her I'm not allowed to eat anything that could contain more than 700 calories in one meal."

"Is this for the wedding?" Zach asked.

"No, it's just Macey's way 24/7."

"Well anyway Gallagher Girl don't go changing, you're always perfect." Zach pecked me on the cheek and two little old Greek women sitting in a café swooned and started gossiping in Greek of how 'young love' was always so beautiful.

"Good morning." I said in Greek. "Would you mind helping us? We've been looking for this place for hours now. If you could point us in the right direction that would be most helpful." I showed the ladies the map and they starting blabbering to one another about the quickest way to get there. I picked up some words from their conversation. Road, direction and … cemetery?

"Go down to the end of this street and turn left. Keep walking until you see the Mable town gardens."

"Ok thank you." I grabbed Zach's hand and we started to follow the directions the ladies gave us. I saw their reflection in a car window and they were pressing two fingers to their forehead, then to their chest and then to both of their shoulders. I recognised the gesture but ignored it.

When we reached the place that the ladies had given us directions to I immediately regretted ignoring their earlier gesture. The Marble Town Gardens weren't a park or botanical gardens. They were a cemetery ground. When I thought about I it I realised that Marble town was another word for a cemetery.

We walked through the iron gates and into the cemetery. Colourful flowers decorated some of the tombstones while families dressed in black mourned their loved ones across the garden. I suddenly felt out of place, wearing something so colourful.

"You take the left and I'll take the right." I left Zach and stared reading the name on the tombstones. Most of the names were Greek and had last names that I didn't know how to pronounce. The dates on the tombstones were as many as 97 years apart to only four years. As I finished another row I felt relieved. Zach and I had checked almost every stone. Towards the back of the cemetery were several stones that had bushes that had grown over the engraved name. I pulled away a branch to look at the name engraved. The name obviously wasn't Greek.

"Zach, come over here." I called. Zach raced over to the back of the cemetery. I think he was hoping not to find anything but I found something. He stumbled beside me and read what was on the stone.

"Zach. Zach I'm really sorry."

_Alexander Goode_

_Father. Husband. Friend._

_His secret died with him._

"I'm so sorry Zach." I had tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds (7seconds).

"It's ok Gallagher Girl, its ok. I have all the family I need. You, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas and even god forbid McHenry." He smiled. Yes Zachary Goode actually _smiled_, not _smirked_, smiled.

"Com'n we will go get some flowers." I said, taking Zach's hand. I gave his hand a squeeze as we walked away.

We spent the next two hours clearing away all the weeds and trimming the branches of the tree back. I was brushing away some leaves at the back of the stone with my hands when I my fingers grazed over something else that had been engraved into the back of the stone.

_I'm sorry Alex. C.G_

"Look at this."

"It looks like my mother knew all along. She didn't tell me."

"But it looks like she loved him after all." I whispered.

"Yeah, she did."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the whole plot of the story is kind of finished but there is still the wedding to come!<strong>


End file.
